1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to formulations for solid tablets containing agents that are emitted by effervescing and dissolving actions when placed in water, and in particular to a composite in-bowl toilet tablet for deposit into a toilet bowl and for providing the quick release of a scent over a short period of time and a reduced splash structure for improving the method for depositing such a tablet composite such that it does not splash out toilet water.
The present invention relates to a structure and method for making and using fragrance delivery systems. In particular, the invention relates to a method of using a pre-glass agglomeration that adsorbs fragrance producing oils and volatiles, and quickly releases the fragrance innate to the oils and volatiles over a short period of time when dropped in toilet bowl water by incorporating an effervescing agent and action.
2. Prior Art
Most fragrance delivery systems that utilize microspheres are manufactured out of acrylates or nonsiliceous polymers. There are no fragrance delivery systems that utilize soda lime borosilicate microspheres fused together naturally without additives. Most fragrance systems have a short life span and this is usually considered undesirable. The current invention utilizes this shortfall to meet a specific feminine hygiene related need and create a new product. Virtually all-available fragrance systems complain that they only last a short time and consider this a drawback whereas the current application recognizes a utility and need to have a very intense smell initially with a reasonably pleasant odor that fades fairly fast.
Microspheres have been used in the past for a variety of purposes. The most common uses pertain to holders for chemicals in compositions such as holding fragrance for laundry detergent. In other words, the microspheres contain a chemical and are mixed with other compounds to form a heterogeneous composition where the microspheres will release the chemicals either gradually or all at once in response to a stimulus such as a change in ionic character, heat or other stimulus.
The material, shape, and utility combined by this invention are unique. The combination of sodium bicarbonate, citric acid, and the pre-glass agglomeration created by this invention was unknown in the past. The pre-glass agglomerations used as a fragrance vehicle are not discrete spheres but rather modified soda-lime borosilicate sphere clusters, wherein thousands of microspheres become molecularly fused together via microcrystalline-like structures on the sphere surfaces. Therefore, this invention provides a method of making a microsphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,315 issued to Beck, et al. on Jan. 23, 1968, discloses glass bubbles made from glass cullet particles by heating. This amorphous solid contains SiO2 (60-80%), Na2O (5-26%), CaO (5-25%), K2O/Li2O (5-16%), and Na2O/K2O/Li2O (5-16%) plus some other oxides. The temperature range utilized for bubble formation is between 1050° C. and 1300° C. The resultant amorphous solid can be utilized as an ingredient in molded parts designed for use in high pressure environments. The methods utilized to make the glass bubbles taught by Beck, as well as the glass bubbles themselves, are very different from the powdered rock of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,298 issued to Nichols on Oct. 12, 1976, discusses controlled release materials, and method of using, that can be incorporated into a chemical delivery system. The materials utilized by Nichols are polymer-liquid composite materials which may contain 99% or more of the liquid. These controlled release materials can be incorporated into aerosol propellants, food products, chewing gum, pharmaceutical compounds, agricultural products, or cosmetic preparations. The desired functions of the release materials include scenting. However, the materials and objectives utilized by Nichols are different from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,897 issued to Schlusener on May 22, 1979, discloses compositions exhibiting controlled release of an active substance. The compositions of Schlusener comprise an unsaturated polyester resin, an active substance, hollow microspheres of an organic material, and an inorganic material. The hollow microspheres can be made of glass and are mixed with an unsaturated polyester resin to make a molded solid or semisolid substance. An active ingredient, such as volatile oils, is added to the substance. The composition taught by Schlusener is an adequate substitute for the amorphous rock powder of the present invention. Schlusener is suitable since there is a relatively high initial gas release rate. However, without the effervescing feature the rate is not suitable for the utility of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,665 issued to Garner-Gray, et al. on Aug. 9, 1994, discloses a hydrophobic porous inorganic carrier particle having a perfume absorbed into the particle. A detergent composition containing the carrier particle and a method for manufacturing the same are disclosed. The inorganic carriers used in Garner-Gray include aluminosilicates such as certain zeolites, clays, aluminas and silicas, all of which are chemically treated or naturally hydrophobic. These porous, inorganic carrier particles are not suitable for the current invention since although they release odor over a short or quick period of time, they are hydrophobic and will not adsorb water or alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,869 issued to Lo on Mar. 10, 1998, describes microsphere reservoirs for controlled release applications. The microspheres, optionally containing an ingredient to be dispensed through controlled release, is prepared by solvent evaporation of an oil-in-water emulsion formed from an organic solvent containing a polymer and a plasticizer and an aqueous solution containing one or more emulsifying agents. The microcapsules formed are porous and spongy in structure as opposed to hollow. These microspheres have a relatively high load rate and a low dispersion rate. They are useful for the current invention as a carrier for fragrances when combined with an effervescing agent. The invention of Lo is not designed or recognized to be a room deodorizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,345 issued to Milstein on Oct. 20, 1998, discloses compositions useful in the delivery of fragrances. A method for preparing the compositions is disclosed: the active agent is mixed with the proteinoid of hydrolyzed vegetable protein solution and the proteinoid of modified hydrolyzed vegetable protein is precipitated out of the solution, thereby forming a microsphere containing the active agent. The product formed by the method in Milstein differs from Mosbaugh pre-glass agglomerate powder used in the present invention in that the present invention adsorbs any liquid, oil or alcohol, while Milstein requires the microspheres to be made concurrent with placing the agent therein which is a handicap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,055 issued to Arai, et al. on Dec. 15, 1998, discloses a process for making inorganic microspheres which comprises pulverizing a material by wet pulverization to obtain a slurry of a pulverized powder material, spraying the slurry to form liquid droplets, and heating the liquid droplets to fuse or sinter the powder material to obtain inorganic microspheres. These microspheres are discrete individual microbeads and can be utilized to make the composite for use in the manner of the present invention. The novel invention recognizes that the microspheres of Arai can be used as an effective scent carrying powder ingredient and for effervescing scent delivery when combined with sodium bicarbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,722 issued to Nacht, et al. on Feb. 16, 1999, shows ionic beads useful for controlled release and adsorption. Active ingredients are released from the ionic polymer beads over an extended period of time contrary to the novel utility of the current invention. These beads would not be useful for room deodorants or absorption of oils.
It is well accepted in the feminine toiletries industry that young women feel insecure during the period of the month when in a restroom and after leaving a restroom following changing sanitary napkins or tampons and addressing related sanitary needs. The novel invention is a new product and method of use for it designed to make women feel more secure after leaving the restroom by providing a single use tablet therein. Until McDermott et al, the advantages of polyvinyl alcohol and partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl acetate had not previously been obtained in toilet block applications, and other additives had to be included in the toilet block compositions in order to provide the desired aroma control release and solubility/dispersibility characteristics.
Although the water-soluble compositions of McDermott et al have excellent aroma and solubility properties, the foaming performance and prior art shapes of these compositions if dropped into a toilet bowl do not achieve the objectives of the novel invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,901, which issued to Mills on Dec. 7, 1999 details a method of manufacturing scented molded products, designed to effervesce over an extended time as a bath tablet or an air freshener. However, the tablet of Mills, if dropped into a toilet bowl in the usual pill shaped form there is considerable undesirable splashing and insufficient fragrance is issued to scent a bathroom or powder room because of the over reliance on the effervescing agent as weight percentage of the tablet.
Conventionally, effervescent bath tablets are made by molding components together under pressure in a block or pill shaped form. Typically, one of the components is a volatile ingredient, for example, isopropyl alcohol or products such as propylene glycol or oils such as canola or almond. These are used as a binding agent and impede rapid dissolution of the tablets when placed in water at room temperature and thereby impede the rate of delivery of fragrance from room temperature toilet bowl water.